Don't Let Go
by PrincessSakura4
Summary: AU: My version of how Kenshin & Kaoru meet and fall in love! R&R please!
1. Meeting You

A/N: Hi peeps! This is my first RK fic & my 2nd fic overall! Hope you like and please don't forget to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or the song " Don't Let Go" so don't sue me, k?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Kaoru Kamiya ran to the gate of her dojo. She could hear two men's voices just outside and one of them sounded extremely angry. Her students would be arriving soon and if there was a fight, one of them could get hurt.  
  
"I said fight me Hitokiri Battousai!" a burly man shouted. He was at least eight feet tall with huge muscles and a grisly beard. The man he was challenging and calling Hitokiri Battousai was shorter and less muscular. He was wearing a magenta gi and had a handsome head of long red hair that was pulled back into a long, low ponytail.  
  
"I've already told you, I do not wish to fight, that I do not," said the shorter man calmly.  
  
"You killed my entire family Battousai! I must kill you to avenge their honor!" the burly man shouted as he charged. The shorter man easily dodged the strike and continued to talk in a calm manner.  
  
"I apologize for any pain my former self caused you, that I do, but I am no longer the Battaousai, that I am not. I am the wanderer, Kenshin Himura, that I am. I mean you and everyone else no harm," the man named Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru had heard enough. The short samurai seemed sorry for his sins. She decided she had to stand up for him!  
  
"Stop!" she shouted. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to have a swordfight you need to have it somewhere else!"  
  
The burly man looked at Kaoru for a moment and then yelled, "You stay outta this bitch!" When Kaoru stayed where she was the burly man charged. Kaoru realized it was futile to move because the blade the burly man was wielding was so wide that she would be hit anyway. She braced herself for the blow, but instead she felt an arm wrap around her waist and move her quickly aside. Kaoru opened her eyes to find that Kenshin had moved her out of harm's way and was defending her with his sword.  
  
"When you involve women and children you give me no choice but to fight to fight you!" Kenshin shouted. In an instant the burly man's clothes were shredded, making Kaoru turn away. "Now will you leave?" Kenshin asked with a steely tone. The burly man didn't reply, but scuttled away into the woods instead. "It's all right now, Miss. That man has gone and won't be back," Kenshin said to Kaoru. Kaoru turned around slowly when she was sure the burly man was gone.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," she said. "I must repay you! Tell me, is there something you need?"  
  
"Your name would be nice," Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin (spelling?) Ryu. I've gathered that you are Kenshin Himura, a wanderer repenting for his sins," Kaoru said. Kenshin considered this girl. She was very perceptive if she had gathered that he was repenting for his sins.  
  
"You are correct, Miss Kaoru. Very perceptive of you to guess my repentment," Kenshin said.  
  
"So would you like to stay at my dojo?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nani (what)?"  
  
"Would you like to stay at my dojo?" Kaoru repeated. "If you're a wanderer then you probably need a place to stay. Think of it as my thanks to you for saving me."  
  
"Are you sure you really wish to take a hitokiri into your dojo," Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nani? A hitokiri?" Kaoru replied, bringing her hand to her forehead in mock search. "I don't see any hitokiris around." When Kaoru had finished looking around, she turned toward Kenshin again. "Nope, not a single hitokiri in sight. Just a wanderer named Kenshin Himura in need of a place to stay," Kaoru said with a tone of finality. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, Miss Kaoru. Now that you mention it, I could use a place to stay as long as you let me do a fair share of the work," he said.  
  
"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," Kaoru replied with a grin, and she motioned for Kenshin to follow her as she walked into the dojo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R! There will only be 1 more chapter and there will be a song in it! I'll update ASAP! Ja ne! 


	2. Don't Let Go

A/N: Hi peeps! I'm here with the 2nd and final chapter of Don't Let Go! I hope you enjoyed reading this short, should-have-been-a-one-shot-fic! I'd like to thank StarScout42 and AprilMarie, my first reviewers! I'm so happy that you two like this songfic! And now to the pointless disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or the song "Don't let Go" by Brian Adams. So there. Oh, and incase you were wondering, that is the song in this chappie. You can hear it in the Disney movie Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron! Ok now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are," Kaoru said. She slid open a door to reveal a simple bedroom. In the middle was a folded futon, complete with blankets. A small window on the back wall let light in, on the left wall hung a miniature mirror, and a small door on the right separated a closet from the rest of the room. "I hope it'll do," Koru said quietly. Kenshin turned to her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"This is perfect, Miss Kaoru, that it is," he said enthusiastically. "Never in my ten years of wandering has anyone been so kind to me!"  
  
"Then someone should teach the people of Japan some hospitality!" Kaoru replied with a grin. "You make yourself comfortable. I have to go teach now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kaoru dismissed her students, she noticed a small mass of smoke coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no," she breathed as she ran towards it. When she got there, Kaoru had expected to find a blazing inferno. Instead, she found a little fire going in the stove (A/N: Did they have stoves back then? Oh well, just go with it!), and a quietly humming Kenshin. "Ken-shin," Kaoru said with a shaky voice, images of a burning dojo still running through her head.  
  
"Oh hello, Miss Kaoru. Is your class done already?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but what are you doing?" Kaoru inquired.  
  
"I thought you would be hungry after teaching, that I did. So I am making diner for you. Is there anyone else that lives in the dojo or will be joining us?"  
  
"No, it's just you and me." With that near crisis out of the way, Kaoru left the kitchen to change back into her kimono.  
  
'Miss Kaoru is a wonderful woman,' Kenshin thought. 'Not only that, but she is strong and beautiful. I wonder if she has any suitors. What are you thinking?!' Kenshin scolded himself. 'You just met her and you already wonder things like that!' 'But I know this feeling,' Kenshin argued with himself. 'This is how I felt when I met Tomoe. This is-this-this is love.' Kenshin smiled to himself. "Love," he said quietly to himself. "What an interesting thought."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kenshin sure is great,' Kaoru thought. 'He saved my life and cooked me dinner, and now he's doing the laundry, all voluntarily! Plus, he loves Ayame and Suzume.' Kaoru freely let her thoughts wander over the handsome rurouni. 'His hair is the fieriest shade of red I've ever seen and I bet he has a great set of chiseled abs.' Kaoru giggled. "I know I shouldn't be thinking of him like this, but I can't help it," she said aloud to whoever was listening.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" came Kenshin's voice from the other side of Kaoru's door.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?" Kaoru replied.  
  
"I'm done with the laundry, that I am. May we talk?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you come in?" Kaoru replied as she began to light the candles in her bedroom. Kenshin hesitated, but came in by the time Kaoru had lit the last candle. Kaoru blew out the match she was using and turned to him. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Well." Kenshin began. Now that he was actually doing this, his shyness was getting the best of him and his conscious began to nag at him on how he wasn't good enough for this angel before him. Kaoru saw his hesitation and interrupted the rurouni's thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin," she said. "You can tell me anything. You're like family now." Kenshin gulped. Family.  
  
I can't believe this moment's come. It's so incredible that we're alone. There's so much to be said and done. It's impossible not to be, overcome. Will you forgive me if I fell this way? Cuz we just met - tell me that's ok. So take this feeling, make it grow. Never let it - never le it go.  
  
(Don't let go the things you believe in) You give me something I can believe in. (No, don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of the things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling. (No, don't let go) No, I won't let go.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I know we just met but I feel.I feel a connection between us," Kenshin said. He tried to turn away, but Kaoru put a firm hand on his shoulder and forced the rurouni to look at her.  
  
'Why did I just do that?' Kaoru questioned in her mind as she looked at her hand on Kenshin's well-muscled shoulder.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I must confess. You are the most beautiful and kind woman I have ever met. Your sweet smile makes my heart jump and just being around you makes it hard to breathe!" Kenshin exclaimed with all the passion he had ever felt. "I am in love with you, Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul? If I came right out and said, you're beautiful. Cuz there's something here I can't explain. I fell like I diving into driving rain. You get my senses running wild. I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile. So take this feeling, make it grow. Never let it - never let it go.  
  
(Don't let go the things you believe in) You give me something I can believe in. (No, don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of the things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling. (No, don't let go) No, I won't let go.  
  
Kaoru grasped the cloth at the chest of her kimono. Why was she suddenly finding it hard to breathe? She looked up into Kenshin's violet eyes that were so full of hope.  
  
"I.I." she stuttered. Suddenly, Kaoru was on her feet, but she couldn't remember standing up. She held out her arms and Kenshin drew her into a strong hug. "I love you too, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered into his ear. In the next instant Kenshin had pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kaoru dared not breathe. She knew this was the beginning of forever and she didn't want to let go.  
  
I've been waiting all my life To make this moment feel so right. The feel of you just fills the night. So c'mon - just hold on tight.  
  
(Don't let go the things you believe in) You give me something I can believe in. (No, don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of the things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling. (No, don't let go) No, I won't let go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OK, that's it peeps! I hope you liked it! Once again, thanx to StarScout42 and AprilMarie for reviewing! If you liked this fic, then check out my other Ken/Kaoru fic, Shinta! Now please review! Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
